Mirror Mirror
Mirror Mirror was a series of photos by Kerli and Brian Ziff where the purpose was to show Kerli's outfits. Shoot #1 (January 20, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Bag - kids store *Jacket ? - birthday present *Ring - DIY *Shoes - Jeremy Scott for Adidas + DIY Shoot #2 (January 31, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Big Bag of Joy - Chinatown, San Fransisco *Boots - eBay *Hair - random neon yellow and neon orange sprays from a smoke shop in Hollywood *Jacket - JoyRich *Jeans - old *Nails - China Glaze Sea Spray *Ring - Doki Doki Literature Club! *White tee - Brian Ziff's Shoot #3 (February 9, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Credits: *Brooch - ghostlovejewelry *Eyes - Sugarpill Starling Loose Eyeshadow *Leggings - eBay *Pink Faux Fur - gift *Ring - DIY *Shirt - Forever 21 *Shoes - Shiekh Shoes *Vest - random shop in West Los Angeles Shoot #4 (February 12, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Credits: *Bracelet - the Playboy mansion pre-Grammy party *Dress - Marco Marco *Eyes - Sugarpill *Leggins - EBay *Nails - China Glaze Orange Knockout *Ring - Forever 21 *Shoes - China Shoot #5 (February 28, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Credits: *Eyes - Sugarpill *Hair tips - Starpower pink hair spray *Hoodie - ? *Lips - Lime Crime, great pink planet *Leggings - eBay *Ring (panda) - Claires *Shirt - Forever21 *Shoes - DIY Shoot #6 (March 8, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Shoot #7 (March 15, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Credits: *Bracelets - eBay *Faux Fur - eBay *Hair color - Manic Panic Virgin Snow *Ring (claw) - eBay *Ring (crystal) - DIY *Shoes - DIY *Skirt - DIY *Top - H&M Shoot #8 (March 28, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Bag - American apparel *Lips - Lime Crime No She Didn't *Necklace - Forever21 *Rainbow hair - Manic Panic *Ring - eBay *Shoes - DIY *Skirt - Iron Fist *Top - Love culture Shoot #9 (April 11, 2011) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Rainbow hair - Manic Panic *stockings - DIY *Ring - downtown LA *Faux lashes - Sugarpill *Black eyeshadow - Urban Decay *Hair Cones -DIY *Bracelet - eBay *Shirt - eBay *Skirt - Cyberdog Shoot #10 (April, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Credits: *Bag - random kids store *Choker - DIY *Leggings - Lip Service *Lips - Lime Crime retrofuturist *Nails - Revlon Minted nail polish *Ring ("Too pretty to do math") - flea market *Ring (crown) - eBay *Silly party hat - costume shop *Shoes - Iron Fist *Shorts - forever21 *Spiked bra - Lip Service *Top - loveculture.com Shoot #11 (April 27, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Bag - Strawberry NYC *Blue eye pencil - Urban Decay *Faux fur - Vintage *Hair color - Manic Panic *Nailring - eBay *Ring - eBay *Shoes - Jeremy Scott for Adidas + DIY *? - Zizibeh (random store in Culver City) *? - Skingraft Shoot #12 (April, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Bracelet - Melrose swap meet *Faux Fur - japanese store on Sawtelle *Necklace - Melrose swap meet *Panda bag - eBAy *Ring - Hot Topic *Shirt - eBay *Shoes - Jeremy Scott for Adidas + DIY platform *Shorts - Roxy *Socks - Lip Service Shoot #13 (May 10, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Bra - DIY *Bubble thingy - DIY *Fairy dust bracelet - a gift from a MoonChild *Heart and Bow hair clip - San Fransisco *Hello Kitty hair clip - Chinatown, Los Angeles *I-Loo necklace - DIY *Pom pom hair clip - DIY *Pom pom bracelet - some kawaii art gallery *Roses bracelet - forever 21 *Shorts - Roxy *Socks - Claires *Shoes - minkyshop.com *Shirt - Iron Fist *Teddy bear chain - DIY Shoot #14 (May 16, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror - Back to Purple, photos by Brian. Credits: *Bag - second hand store in Estonia *Bra - Bubble Bands *Creepers - eBay *Earring - eBay *Jacket - Love Culture *Pants - from Amsterdam *Ring - DIY Shoot #15 (May 25, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Black bow ring - Forever 21 *Faux Leather leggings - downtown Los Angeles *Hair - Manic Panic *Head band - DIY *Make up - Lime Crime, Sugarpill and Lorac *Neck bow - Hot Topic *Shoes - From Taiwan + DIY *Skirt - fanplusfriend.com *Spoon ring - DIY *Studded Bra - Lip Service *Top - H&M Shoot #16 (June 13, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror - ?, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Head band - Chubby Bunny *Lacy top - second hand store in Estonia *Make up - Lime Crime uniliner + Lilac eye shadow from Palette D'Aintoinette + Eyebrows Sugarpill Heart Breaker palette + Lorac liquid eye liner *Pants - stripper store *Private school uniform jacket - goodwill *Ring - Forever 21 *Shoes - eBay *Socks - karmaloop.com Shoot #17 (August 17, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror - Rooftop, photos by Brian. Credits: *One piece – eBay *Shoes – China *Rings – custom order from Sugar and Vice *Bracelet – a gift from a MoonChild *Nails – Lime crime *Cape – a gift from a friend Shoot #18 (August, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror - In the Secret Garden, Mirror Mirror - Blue Skies or Mirror Mirror - Doorway, photos by Brian. Credits: *Nails - Lime Crime *Lips - Manic Panic *Mask - Downtown LA *Bag - Forever 21 + some DIY *Jacket - eBAy *Lovely necklace - Forever 21 *Bat ring - milanoo.com *Rose ring - Downtown LA *Shoes - Downtown LA + some DIY *Skirt - DIY *Top - Vintage Shoot #19 (August, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror - Mickey Mouse, photos by Brian. Credits: *Skirt - Lip Service *Shoes - Unif *Necklace - Random sex Shop *Suspenders - second-hand store in Estonia *Hat - Vintage from a second-hand store *Bag - eBay Shoot #20 (September, 2012) Known as Mirror Mirror - Rooftop, photos by Brian. Credits: *Chinese top – eBay *Furry leg warmers / Baroque boot covers – DIY *Skirt – eBay *Shoes – China *Stockings – Claires *Kitty ears – eBay *Face mask – eBay *Jacket – Kerli's mom *Blue Dokidoki ring – Royal T Art Gallery *Brown Ice cream ring – ? *Pink Cake ring – DIY *Bag – eBay Shoot #21 (January 17, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – ?, photos by Brian. Credits: *Shoes - UNIF Shoot #22 (February 27, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror - Just Another Thursday, photos by Brian. Credits: *Bag – Forever21 *Choker – Prohibition *Dress – eBay *Nails – Lime crime *Shoes – Jeffrey Campbell *Sunglasses – eBay *Pleather Jacket – H&M Shoot #23 (February, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror - Anime Girl Kinda Day, photos by Brian. Credits: *Bag - eBay *Furry Jacket - eBay *Nails - Lime crime *Platform Sneakers – Vintage *Shirt - Etsy *Shorts - Downtown LA *Socks - eBay Shoot #24 (August, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Baby Spice on Acid, photos by Brian. Credits: *Shoes – UNIF *Pants – eBay *Top – Forever 21 *Sunglasses – Party store *3 Finger spiked ring – eBay *Neon strip spiked ring – Top Shop *Bubble ring – 1 dollar bin downtown LA *Gel manicure – DIY Shoot #25 (August, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Oh My Goth, photos by Brian. Credits: *Veil Headpiece – Lip Service *Gloves – eBay *Blouse – Lip Service *Sheer Skirt – Rehab *Long Skirt – eBay Shoot #26 (September, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Hunicorn Dreams, photos by Brian. When I put on my magickal horn, I transcend to a realm of fantasy. A koi pond appears where my bed ends and the flappings of butterfly wings reveal stories and mysteries from other dimensions. Credits: *Horn – Firefly Path *Dress – Forever 21 *Stockings – BonBon Lingerie *Shoes – Forever 21 *Pink eyeshadow – Lime Crime Shoot #27 (September, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Just a Thursday, photos by Kerli. Credits: *Sunglasses – Forever 21 *Shoes – UNIF *Dress – Forever 21 *Red Lipstick – Revlon Shoot #28 (October 10, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – New York, New York, photos by Brian. Credits: *Jacket – DIY Rainbow Fringe Jacket *Faux fur collar – eBay *Top – Simon Preen *Skirt – Lip Service *Stockings – eBay *Shoes – China *Rings – custom *Sunglasses – eBay *Bag – eBay *Long Skirt – eBay References